


Control

by leithvoid



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Communication, Edging, Exploring, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Richard likes Taron having control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking garbage, I'm sorry.

Taron leans close to Richard, people are yelling their names all around them. 'I’m going to fuck you senseless tonight.' Richard lets out a laugh, Taron following suit. Richard is blushing, they can't let the world know their secret so they brush it off as something Taron said that was funny.

Richard tried to keep the thoughts of Taron pushing him against a wall and pulling at his clothes to get skin on skin contact out of his mind for the rest of the night. He wouldn't say he succeeded but he damn well tried.

The premier finishes and they make it to the beach for Taron and Elton to sing. Taron's kept his distance from Richard, just to make him desperate. Richard only catching a couple of Taron's glances through the night. While Taron was singing Richard stood in the crowd to the right of the stage, drink in hand and a big smile on his face.

He was so proud of his boyfriend. This was a big moment for Taron and Richard wasn’t going to even try to hide how happy he was. If anyone asked then he would just pass it off as he as drunk, that seemed like a good cover story most of the time.

***

'You're such a tease,' Richard mutters as the two stumble into Richard's room. 

'And?' Taron replies, doing just what Richard imagined. Richard's back is pressed into the wall next to the door, his cock is hard and he can't wait any longer. 

'Stop toying with me Egerton, get on with it.' Richard tries. Taron kisses Richard while he pulls at his shirt. Taron unbuttons the shirt and hums into the kiss as his hands make contact with Richard's torso. Richard keeps his hands tangled in Taron's hair, trying to be well behaved. 

'Fuck.' Taron brakes the kiss to move Richard's arm's, he rips Richard's shirt off. 'God, you're so hot,' Taron groans as his hands explore Richard's chest and back. The alcohol is buzzing through their bloodstream making them horneier than normal. Everything was a blur and it was good.

'Can I take yours off?' Richard asks, a slight whine in his voice. The need for Taron to match him in nudity was strong. Taron looked into Richard's blue eyes and nodded. Richard smiled and started to unbutton Taron's shirt, slowly like this was the only time he'd have control tonight.

Taron was watching the hunger in Richard’s eyes build as he undid and took off Taron’s shirt. ‘God,’ Taron breathed and Richard’s hands drifted over his warm skin. Richard leaned down close to Taron’s neck, his breath causing goosebumps all over his body.

‘You like that?’ Richard hummed as he ran the tip of his tongue down Taron’s neck. Taron hummed in reply, his hand finding Richard’s hair and threading his fingers through it. Richard’s short nails dug into Taron’s hips and he came back up to be face to face with him. Richard was trying for control, but he knew this would only give Taron more motivation to dominate.

‘So—’ Richard was cut off by Taron grabbing him by the shoulder’s and spinning him around, pushing him to walk backwards. Shoving him to the bed, Richard falling onto the soft material. He was spread out in front of Taron, who stood at the end of the bed, he was beautiful.

Richard couldn't stop looking at him, his eyes devoured Taron’s body. Taron stepped forward after a moment of enjoying watching Richard eat him alive with his eyes. Taron dragged a single finger across Richard’s lower abdomen, just above his waistband. Richard tenses slightly, his back raising off the bed. ‘Don’t move,’ Taron instructed. 

Richard tried to lay flat, he moves as little as possible as Taron worked on him. Taron’s fingers moved back and forth across Richard’s skin, Taron had a grin on his face because he could see how hard Richard was. ‘Do you want me to fuck you Richard?’ Taron asked, looking up to Richard, whose eyes were closed as he tried to focus on not moving.

‘Yes,’ Richard let out a shaky breath, eyes opening slightly. 

‘Yes, what, Richard?’ Taron asked, as he removed his hand from Richard’s skin, he whined. ‘Yes, what,’ Taron growled, as he lowered himself closer to Richard now. Their bodies weren’t touching but Richard was pinning for contact. Watching him be so desperate turned Taron on.

‘Yes, p-please.’ Richard looked into Taron’s hazel eyes. The determination in Taron’s eyes made Richard groan, pushing his head back into the soft mattress.

Taron finally made contact with Richard’s body, his lips pressing soft kissed down his neck and across his collar bones. One of his hands traveled down Richad’s body and undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. Richard’s cock was very much dying to be free of the constricting material of his pants and boxers. Taron helped Richard shimmy out of his pants.

‘Fuck—’ Richard moaned as Taron’s and slowly cupped his clothed cock in his hand. The mere contact put Richard so close to the edge. Richard arched his back off the bed, chest touching Taron’s now. Taron didn’t mind, he needed to be pleased just as much as Richard did.

As Taron palmed Richard through his boxers, Richards hands had moved to Taron’s sides, digging his nails into the bare skin. ‘Richard,’ Taron’s voice low in his chest, Richard looked up at Taron waiting to be scolded for touching him without asking. ‘Turn over.’ Richard nodded and did just that. 

Taron stood back up as he watching Richard turn over onto his stomach, Taron undid his own pants and slid them down his legs. Stepping out of them he moved back to Richard, spread across the bed all pretty. Taron wrapped out of his hands around Richad’s ankles and spread his legs a little wider. Taron eased himself onto the bed between Richard’s legs. Taron hummed at the look of Richard’s back, he’d pulled his arms up so that his head was resting on his hands. All of his upper back muscles were visible, and Taron liked it.

‘God,’ Taron smiled as his hands felt over Richard’s back. Richard humming at the touch Taron was giving him. Taron made his way slowly down Richard’s body. ‘You good Rich?’ Taron asked, less demand in his voice.

‘Yeah,’ Richard replies. He doesn’t look at Taron, he just lets the feeling of his hands over his body fire his imagination of what Taron’s going to do to him. Taron slaps Richard’s ass, not hard but playfully. Richard growls, deep in his chest. 

‘You like that?’ Taron asked now kissing Richard’s lower back.

‘Not really,’ he replied, Taron sat up and shook off the dominant demina. 

‘Rich, come here.’ Taron said softly, Richard looked over his shoulder. He could see Taron wasn’t ordering him to do anything but asking kindly. Though Richard liked Taron having control over him during sex, they where still figuring things out that they liked and didn’t like.

Richard pulled his legs toward himself and turned over sitting in front of Taron. ‘I love you, you know?’ Taron said, his hand rested on Richard’s leg. 

‘I know, and I love you too.’ Richard responded. ‘I just don’t think I like, that.’ He was honest, because that was how they would learn about each other. Taron nodded he leaned in and kissed Richard. 

‘I’m glad you told me,’ Taron whispered against Richard’s lips. 

The two of them still hard from the earlier rough play picked up where they left off ‘What do you want Taron?’ Richard asked him, as Taron sucked on the skin over his collar bone. 

‘I just want to get off with you now, I can’t be brothered with sex.’ These things took a lot out of both of them, intense feelings running through their bodies like water. ‘I want to feel your cock on mine,’ Taron demanded. Dominance coming back easily to him, they both took off their boxers quickly, throwing them to the side.

Richard smiled and pulled Taron’s body closer to his, Taron could feel Richard’s cock against his torso. Just like Richard could feel Taron’s on his. ‘You’ve got better hands for this job,’ Taron whispered in Richard’s eyes, nibbling on his lob.

Richard chuckled and bit his bottom lip, he wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Taron groaned holding Richard’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. Richard shuttered as he started to pump his hand, there was enough pre cum at this point that they didn’t need lube. ‘Faster,’ Taron growled. Richard obayed, picking up speed and biting down on Taron’s shoulder as they both came closer to their climax. 

‘Don’t come before me Richard,’ Taron instructed, leanding his head back, mouth open. He was close, Richard could tell. As their climaxes matched and rose, there was just moaning and unidentifiable words trying to be said between the two. 

‘Taron,’ Richard whined.

‘Come for me Rich,’ Taron said through gritted teeth just before he came over Richard’s hand and their stomachs. Richard groaned and his body shook with Taron’s not even seconds after Taron told him to come. The two held each other close while they let their highs run through them.

Richard uses his shirt to clean himself up, passing it to Taron as he laid down on the bed. Taron lays next to Richard, they are both still breathing heavily. Richard rolls over onto his side and slips an arm over Taron’s torso, there was still some residue of come on him but Richard didn’t care. ‘I liked you making me hold my own orgasum while I got us both off,’ he said.

Taron looked down at Richard ‘We might have to try it some more then, hm?’ Richard nodded in reply.

The two lay with each other, soft kisses and soft words were spoken until Taron decided they better shower. Richard agreed.

  
  



End file.
